1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slidable cargo bay system and more particularly pertains to a new way to handle cargo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of other ways of handling cargo comprising old and expected configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, other ways of handling cargo comprising old and expected configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of handling cargo are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,792 issued to Sciullo et al on May 23, 2000 discloses a Slide-a-bed System for a truck. U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,643 issued to Eliades on May 9, 2006 discloses a Truck Bed Extension. U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,398 to Montagna et al on Apr. 11, 2006 discloses a Pull Out Drawer System. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,976,720 issued to Bequette on Dec. 20, 2005 discloses a Vehicle Sliding Floor Extension.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe slidable cargo bay system that allows a new way to handle cargo.
In this respect, the slidable cargo bay system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a new way to handle cargo.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved slidable cargo bay system which can be used for loading and unloading cargo from commonly available vehicles. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.